1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to workpiece support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cabinet mounting apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the positioning and alignment of a cabinet during mounting of the cabinet to a vertical wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting of cabinets to a vertical wall surface typically requires a plurality of individuals to accomplish the task by positioning the cabinet during a mounting procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for cooperating bracket structure to position a cabinet therebetween, where the forward projecting securement leg is arranged for support of the cabinet during a mounting procedure.
Examples of prior art work support apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,441 to O'Banion, et. al. setting forth cooperating jaws for securement of a workpiece therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,038 to Ammons sets forth a tool structure clamped to a vertical wall stud arranged to provide an abutment surface for positioning an overlying mounting stud thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,234 to McKee provides for a cabinet installation tool arranged to provide for an underlying support of an overlying cabinet structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cabinet mounting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.